


On My Own (Grantiare version)

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But I only put it on my tumblr last night, I actually wrote this ages ago, M/M, So...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. I re-wrote On My Own for Grantaire, all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own (Grantiare version)

On my own, though he is here beside me.  
All alone, I drink away my sorrow.  
Without him, I see him smiling at me.  
And when I close my eyes I can imagine that he loves me.

In the candle light his hair shines like gold.  
And his word are charged with pure belief.  
In the darkness,  
His words could be meant for me.  
And I believe in naught but him, forever and forever.

And I know, it's only in my mind.  
It's the drink that's talking to me and not him.  
Though I know, his heart belongs to France.  
Still I wish, that he could be mine.

I love him, but when the drink is gone.  
He's not mine, his smile is mere illusion.  
Without him, I see no life around me.  
The skies are dark and words have lost their power over me.

I love him, but everyday I realise,  
all this time, I've only been pretending.  
Without me, his barricade would still rise.  
His world still filled with faith and hope that I have never known.

I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own.


End file.
